Generally, in order to adhere a sealing material for construction to an adherend such as aluminum or mortar, a primer needs to be coated on the adherend.
Currently, primers containing organic solvents are typical. However, in order to reduce environmental pollution as much as possible and to further enhance safety and health of workers, development of water-based primers has been demanded (e.g. Patent Document 1).